Are you Sure Their Cousins?
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: Cousins entering a love contest? One cousin jealous that another recieved flowers? A set of drabbles mocking the dub of Haruka and Michiru's relationship.
1. The Love Contest

**Author's Note: I thought I had this posted and didn't check it, but I accidentally posted up my homework, sorry! Now I have to re-write it, I hope it's as good as it was before. Sorry for the mix up. I'm going to use the English names in this (even though I hate it) just to get the point across that the dubbing of their relationship was horrible. If anyone has a request for a scene to be done, leave it in a review. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I d on't own Sailor Moon.**

**The Love Contes t**

Serena and Molly stood in front of a sign that read "Crossroads Love Contest". Serena was smiling, Molly looked hesitant.

"I dunno Serena," Molly said in her twangy southern accent. "I don't think Melvin and I should enter this contest."

"Come on Molly!" Serena protested. "I know you don't want to be seen with Melvin in public, but you picked him so you should get used to being with him when people are looking."

"Serena," Molly giggled. "I—"

Molly stopped mid-sentence as something odd caught her eye. Serena stopped as well and gasped.

The duo saw Amara and Michelle walking out of the registration building for the love contest. The two were holding hands. The girls stared at them as they approached them.

"Hey meatball head," Amara said. "Are you entering the contest?"

"No, are you?" Serena asked puzzled. Amara nodded her head.

"W-why!?" Molly exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean, if you enter won't it look like you two are…are…" Serena struggled to finish her sentence. "A couple?"

"Nah, it's just a joke, nothing more. We're cousins meatball head, get your head out of the gutter."

"Uh…" Serena just stood there dumfounded with her friend.

The foursome stood in silence for a long while until Michelle broke the silence.

"We should get going," Michelle squeezed her cousins hand. "See you guys later."

"Later," Amara said. They both walked away from the other girls.

Molly shook her head to try and clear it. Serena just stood there with her mouth gaping.

"Cousins, riiight."


	2. The Flowers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**The Flowers**

Amara and Michelle were sitting in the Crossroads Park. Michelle held a beautiful bouquet of roses. Amara eyed them wearily.

"Where'd you get those?" Amara asked.

"Just got them from a student in my art class," Michelle replied. She smirked.

"So, you have an admirer or something? Should I be worried they'll take you away from me?"

Michelle just smiled.

"No one could ever take me away from you Amara. After all, we're family."

Amara blinked. A confused look crossed her face.

"Oh yeah, we're cousins. I know, but what if you start spending time with your new admirer more than you spend time with me?"

Michelle leaned over and kissed Amara softly on the lips.

"Now now Amara, don't be jealous now. We are cousins after all, nothing to be worried about."

Amara smirked.

"I guess your right. I know I can never be replaced. Michelle?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. You're the best cousin in the world."

"Ditto Amara. Ditto."


	3. The Concert

**The Concert**

Amara and Michelle sat in the front row of a violin concert. Michelle's eyes wandered through the crowd, looking for a certain couple who she had invited to the concert. Amara was pre-occupied with her hands that were now playing with her cousins hair.

"Why are you looking around the crowd so much Michelle?" Amara asked. "Aren't I more interesting than other people?"

"I gave Serena some tickets to this concert, and I want to make sure she comes."

Amara stopped what she was doing and scowled. Michelle turned and looked at her oddly.

"Are you sure your looking for Serena, and not her boy-toy that she was going to come with?" she snarled. "I'm sure he's far more interesting than—"

Michelle squeezed Amara's hand affectionately.

"You're the only one I have eyes for Amara, don't ever forget that."

She kissed her "cousin" on the cheek. Amara grinned.

"Alright cousin, you win this round. But you should really stop looking at other—"

The blond growled as she noticed Michelle's attention focus on a dark-haired man. She bopped her on the head.

"Don't look at him Michelle!"

Michelle giggled.

"Come on Amara I can look. After all, we are just cousins."


	4. Stalkers

**Stalkers**

Mina and Serena hid behind the bushes in Crossroads Park. They were both waiting for a certain blond haired hunk that Mina had just played the racing game at Crown Arcade with. Mina peeked through the bushes excitedly.

"We should be heading over to Raye's for study group Mina!" Serena whispered. "Let's just go. It's obvious that Amara won't be showing up here anytime soon."

"Hey," Mina snapped back. "You already have a guy in your life Serena. Let another girl try and get one for a change OK?"

"Fine fine. Geez, you don't have to bite my head off."

Serena slumped away from the other blond and crossed her arms.

A few minutes later, Serena heard a groan come from her friends' lips. She perked up and rushed by Mina's side to see what had upset her so.

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Mina cried. Her eyes were focused on the man she was waiting for making out with an aqua-marine haired girl. "Oh Amara. How could my knight in shining armor be taken!?"

"There there," Serena patted Mina on the back consolingly. "There'll be other fish in the sea. Can we head to study group now?"

"Alright."

The duo left the park.

**Later…**

"So your telling me you were late for study group because you were stalking some guy!?"

Mina and Serena had met up with the other girls. Lita was yelling at them because of the time it took for the blonds to get there.

"Come on Lita, don't yell at me because of that. It's bad enough that Amara was taken by some other girl."

"Was he really that cute?" Lita grew interested. Mina nodded.

"Yeah. He was…Amara?"

Mina turned her head. Her eyes widened.

"Amara, is that you?"

She had caught Amara's attention. The other girl turned. She was wearing more feminine clothing than before.

"Hey you guys," Amara replied.

"You're a girl!?" Mina exclaimed. "My knight in shining armor is a girl!?"

Amara smirked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am a girl."

"Amara!"

A girl with aqua-marine hair appeared next to the tall blond. Amara snaked her arm around her waist.

"Who are you?" Mina asked. She recognized the girl's hair color. She was the one that…

"This is my cousin Michelle."

"COUSIN!?" Mina shouted. "Are you sure your not—"

"We're running late," Michelle interjected. "Shall we be off?"

Amara nodded.

"See you girls later."

The duo walked away.

Mina stood there in shock with the other girls for a long while before shouting.

"THEIR COUSINS!?!?"


	5. The Gala Event

Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews you guys, you all rock! I'm glad I'm not the only one who hates the english dub. I don't remember what episode this one is from, or the name of the guy who throws the party in this one. I remember he's French though, so I'll give him a French sounding name. Enjoy.

The Galla Event

The large mansion of the French art collector, Pierre Franswa was bustling with college students. The room was filled with love struck teens dancing to the melodic music Darien had written. Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina were all standing on the sidelines of the event watching the dancing couples enviously.

"I wish I could ballroom dance," Serena complained. "Then I could be out there dancing with Darien."

"At least your hear with a boy," Mina said. "None of us have a boy to even dance with."

"Look," Lita exclaimed.

The five girls all redirected their attention to the dance floor. They all focused on Amara and Michelle dancing together on the floor. They were a little too close for cousins.

"Wow, they seem like a close knit family," Amy said. Raye rolled her eyes.

"Amy, it's as plain as day that they're--"

"Hey you guys." Amara and Michelle had gotten off the dance floor and approached the girls. Amara was wearing a tuxedo, while Michelle wore an elegant aqua marine gown.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Michelle asked.

"yes!" Serena exclaimed. "Say you guys, would you mind teaching me how to dance like that so I can dance with Darien tonight?"

"Of course not meatball head," Amara extended her arm. "Let's go. I hope you don't mind Michelle." she winked at her cousin. She smiled in response.

"Of course I don't. Just don't take too much of her time Serena."

"I won't!" Serena called back. The two blonds glided onto the dance floor.

"Well, I think I'm going to go get a drink. See you all later."

She left the four remaining girls.

Just then, Pierre walked up to the girls. He had a happy grin on his face.

"Are you girls enjoying yourselves?" he asked.

"Yes," the girls responded in unison. Pierre smirked.

"You know that girl with the blue hair yes?"

"Michelle? Yes we do sir," Amy replied.

"Aren't she and that man a handsome couple? I'm sure that young man and woman will be very happy."

The girls exchanged odd glances. After awhile, Raye decided to clue the man in.

"Um, Sir."

"Yes?"

"They're not a couple. The blond is a woman, and they're cousins."

Pierre's eyes widened.

"You must be mistaken Mademoiselle. They are far to intimate to be cousins."

"We thought the same thing, but they are." Mina chimed in. "Isn't that a dog in butterfly's clothing?"

The foursome rolled their eyes.

"Mina, it's a wolf in sheep's clothing. I don't even think that phrase is appropriate for this occasion," Amy reprimanded.

Pierre looked out at the dance floor. Serena was now dancing with Darien, and the "cousins" were dancing together once more. His eyes widened again.

"I cannot believe they are cousin's young ladies. Perhaps you are mistaken."

"I wish we were," Raye said.

Mina glanced out to the dance floor. A thoughtful glint filled her eyes.

"Perhaps they just say that because they're afraid of what'll happen."

"Or perhaps they're creepy cousins." Raye commented. "Come on you guys, I need a drink."


	6. The Arguement

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, I've had writer's block when it comes to this story. I think this drabble series will be short, maybe ten to twenty drabbles because I'm not good at thinking of drabble ideas. If anyone has any ideas, leave them in a review!**

**The Argument**

Applause rung through the large concert hall. The graceful violinist, Michelle Kaioh had just finished her concert. She ventured backstage to relax after her performance.

"Hey you," a cheerful voice called. "I heard you were amazing out there from a stage hand. Sorry I couldn't make it."

"Amara, you were late again. Why exactly is that?"

"Sorry Michelle. I had a lot on my mind. Can you ever forgive me?"

"It sounds like you had a lot more than thoughts on your mind Amara," she crossed her arms. "Perhaps you had someone in your arms? Thoughts on your mind are a pretty lame excuse."

"Michelle," she took her cousins' hands and looked into her eyes. "You know you're the only one in my heart."

"Really? Are you sure."

"Positive. I've been thinking a lot lately about our destiny and everything. I promise next time I'll be here to watch you shine on that stage. For now, why don't we just go home and you can play me a piece you performed here tonight."

"Are you proposing a romantic evening together?"

"Of course not Michelle, cousins can't have a romantic evening together. Let's just go and have a good time back home, OK?"

The aqua-haired woman nodded. The taller blond led her out of the building.

Two stagehands who were listening to the conversation exchanged strange glances.

"Their cousins?"

"Guess so. Could've fooled me."


	7. First Kisses

First Kisses

**First Kisses**

Serena, Elizabeth Amara and Michelle all stood on the sidewalk. The duo of cousins had ran into the other girls and over heard their conversation and decided to chime in.

"First kisses, huh?" Amara said. "I don't really remember mine."

"I remember mine," Michelle chimed in dreamily. "His name was Brad. He was a senior in my class. I still remember the feel of his lips on mine."

"His name was Brad was it?" Amara replied with irritation. "I thought I was your first—"

"Yes, Brad. I still remember it like it was yesterday. I wonder where he is, my sweet Brad."

Michelle walked down the street leaving the other three girls there. Amara chuckled.

"I'd better follow the dream walker. See you girls later."

"Goodbye Amara," Elizabeth and Serena said in unison.

Amara left the other girls as well.

"See," Elizabeth said to Serena. "I want to remember my first kiss to be as wonderful as she did. That's why it just can't be anyone who steals my first kiss."

"I understand Elizabeth. My first kiss was special too. I can't wait for you to fulfill your dream though," Serena smiled slyly. "Kissing is wonderful."

--

"Why did you tell those two that some guy named Brad was your first kiss Michelle? You know I was your first kiss."

"Remember Amara, in this English dubbing of the show we're cousins. So here my first kiss was a guy named Brad. Cousins can't share a first kiss."

"They can, but it's disturbing," the blond cringed. "Alright Michelle, we can't be lovers in this dubbing. Your first kiss can be some random guy named Brad."

"Thank you Amara," the aqua maiden smiled. "Don't worry though. In any other version I promise we'll be in love again."

The blond chuckled. She leaned over and planted a kiss on Michelle's forehead.

"So tell me cousin, how exactly did this Brad kiss?"

Michelle burst into laughter.

"No comment," the smaller woman replied.


End file.
